Hitmen
by sehiren
Summary: Lovino, Matthew, Feliks y Berwald no se conocieron del modo más usual pero, por diversas razones, trabajaban juntos como asesinos a sueldo. Todo les iba bien hasta que les contrataron para rescatar a un rehén de la mafia rusa, y las cosas se les torcieron irremediablemente...
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO I: NOIA**

Las notas del cuarteto de cuerda volaban por la habitación, acompañando de manera imperceptible las conversaciones entre los asistentes a la fiesta en honor a la inauguración de una nueva sucursal farmacéutica en Nápoles, Italia.

La nueva empresa no era una en lo más estricto de la palabra, tan solo era la fusión de una de las proveedoras farmacéuticas más viejas del país con la nueva y más solvente inglesa. El contrato que sellaría el destino de ambas no sería firmado hasta el día siguiente, pero, debido a unos inconvenientes y al retraso de la misma, la fiesta en su honor debía ser hecha el día antes.

Y esto les facilitaba mucho el trabajo a Lovino, Matthew y Feliks.

Era obvio que la unión de las dos empresas no iba a gustar a los magnates que tenían sus uñas profundamente enterradas en el campo farmacéutico y, entre ellos, se encontraba el presidente de "English pharmaceutical resources" Arthur Kirkland, quien había contratado al selecto grupo de asesinos a sueldo para acabar con el líder de su empresa rival antes de que el contrato fuera firmado.

Este quería un trabajo ejecutado con discreción, sin ningún tipo de prueba o indicio que le apuntara a él o a su empresa como causantes de la pérdida de su mayor rival justo antes de la firma de un contrato del que el viejo Arti sería uno de los mayores perjudicados.

Así que ¿Qué mejor que causar el homicidio en la misma fiesta?

Desde luego lo irónico de la situación no se le escapaba a Lovino. Como uno de los mayores fabricantes de armas de toda la península, no era nada raro que le invitaran a este tipo de fiestas y había aprovechado la ocasión para, además, poder llevar a cabo su "otro" trabajo.

Bebió un trago de su copa medio llena de vino y observó como uno de sus compañeros, el canadiense Matthew, iba paseándose con una bandeja de aperitivos entre los asistentes. Nadie parecía repara en la presencia del rubio como bien demostraba la bandeja que llevaba en la mano, la cual seguía prácticamente intacta des de el momento que salió de la cocina.

La invisibilidad del canadiense era la mayor ventaja con la que contaban para la mayoría de trabajos. Matt, normalmente el ejecutor, era un _snipper_ letal y prácticamente imposible de percibir hasta que no disparaba su arma y te encontrabas sangrando en el suelo a su merced. Romano una vez recordó que incluso llegaron a confundir al rubio con un ángel, cosa que le desagradó bastante al asesino. Por ello Feliks y él no dudaban en llamarle "_Ange" _siempre que pudieran.

Al recordar esto, Lovino comprobó que su otro socio y amigo, Feliks, estuviera cumpliendo su papel como distracción. Donde Matt era invisible e imperceptible, Feliks era despampanante y llamativo. "Es lo que tiene ser un hombre de veintitantos años y aparentar ser una colegiala de quince, el muy bastardo" se dijo Lovino al ver al camaleónico de su amigo cumplir el papel de distracción vestido con un vestido rojo pegado al cuerpo y con una abertura para la pierna izquierda, todo complementado con una peluca rizada hasta la cintura castaña y lentillas azules. Y relleno, muchísimo relleno.

Se notaba que Feliks había hecho los deberes investigando las últimas tendencias entre las mujeres italianas, pues parecía acabado de sacar de la portada de una revista de moda que tanto le gustaba leer.

Lovino comprobó el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca izquierda. Las manecillas marcaban las doce menos siete de la noche, dos minutos antes de que el plan se pusiera en marcha.

Después de volver a tapar su reloj con la chaqueta del caro traje italiano que llevaba se dispuso a encontrarse con su cliente, Arthur.

Abrirse paso entre el ajetreado salón le produjo más de un problema al moreno pues no gozaba de la invisibilidad que a veces tanto le envidiaba a su compañero y, porque varias personas (en su mayoría empresarios vestidos con carísimos trajes italianos y mujeres que tan solo buscaban exhibirse delante de él), le paraban por el camino para empezar una cháchara inútil e inservible.

Cuando por fin pudo reunirse con Arthur el plan ya estaba en proceso.

Lovino oyó el sonido agudo y desgarrador de una mujer gritando, solo que no se trataba de una en lo absoluto. Feliks, como bien habían acordado previamente, se había ido acercando paulatinamente al presidente de la compañía inglesa, tropezando con él mientras cumplía su papel de italiana demasiado bebida y derramando sobre la impoluta camisa blanca del empresario todo el contenido de su copa.

Justo en el momento en el que el falso moreno iba a disculparse el gran reloj del comedor empezó a tocar las campanadas de las doce, ahogando cualquier otro sonido que pudiera haber en la sala. Entonces, todas las luces del enorme salón se apagaron de repente.

-¿No adoras la manera extravagante que tienen algunos ingleses bastardos a la hora de planear sus fiestas? Imbéciles, siempre con sus aires de grandeza.

Romano oyó como su cliente dejaba escapar una carcajada seca, sin realmente ningún humor en ella.

-Solo aquellos que no han sabido seguir la senda de un verdadero _gentleman _inglés, _Sir_.

-¡Tsk! Todos vosotros, _sembra che hai un bastone su per il culo… _Espero que al menos el show que ha preparado a medianoche valga la pena.

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Feliks se sintió orgulloso del grito de una octava prácticamente imposible que acababa de abandonar sus labios. Nadie podía ganarle a la hora de representar a una mujer, ni siquiera alguien que realmente lo fuera.

En un principio le había resultado fácil el acercarse al objetivo pero, mientras más al alcance lo tenía, más complicado y frustrante se había convertido su tarea. Estaba, como, extremadamente harto de todo cuando, por fin, su acto de embriaguez le valió las miradas de desprecio y la evasión de bastantes personas, hasta que finalmente pudo fingir un tropiezo con el dobladillo de su vestido y derramar todo el vino a la camisa nada favorecedora del empresario.

Ingleses y su nulo sentido de la estética… Si incluso le iba a hacer un favor a quienquiera que heredara ese horror.

Todo orquestado a la perfección, pues en el momento en el que se disponía a disculparse, las luces de la sala se apagaron, dejándolo todo en la penumbra, la perfecta cubierta para alguien que quisiera ir a cambiarse sin llamar la atención de nadie. Y para quien quisiera cazar a otro sin ser notado.

Feliks se relajó mientras uno de los asistentes le ayudaba a "recobrar" el equilibrio, el cual mantenía perfectamente bien sin ayuda. Ahora era el turno del camarero rubio que había seguido al anfitrión sin que nadie notara para nada su ausencia y el polaco se dispuso a disfrutar del show de magia que iba a tomar lugar a continuación.

La vibración de su móvil fue la única advertencia que necesitó para saber qué era lo que tenía que hacer.

Matthew inspiró aire profundamente al ver que por fin era su turno de actuar, teniendo en mente solo el partido de hockey sobre hielo que se estaba perdiendo… Un Rusia vs. Canadá no era algo común de ver en esa época del año y preferiría estar en frente del televisor animando a su equipo antes que en la fiesta.

Observó como su futura víctima se desplazaba torpemente por el salón, tropezando con algún que otro invitado aquí y allá mientras él se escabullía, siguiendo al más descuidado como una sombra por el salón, sin que nadie nunca tomara consciencia de su presencia.

El canadiense notó el familiar sentimiento de soledad que le carcomía el estómago siempre que nadie levantaba la vista cuando pasaba a su lado, o peor, cuando sus ojos se encontraban y no había ningún tipo se reconocimiento en los ojos de la otra persona. Prácticamente como si fuera un ser invisible, un ente incorpóreo.

Matt desechó rápidamente esos pensamientos de su cabeza y se concentró en la misión que se traía entre manos, apresurándose a salir de la atestada sala antes de que la puerta se cerrara para que nadie le pudiera oír abrirla y llamar (de manera excepcional) la atención de alguien.

El rubio por fin se encontró en los pasillos, todos decorados con costosas obras de arte colgadas de unas paredes de un color blanco, impoluto. Desvió su atención de un cuadro donde estaban representadas dos mujeres abrazándose con la manzana del pecado entre ellas para localizar a su objetivo, que ahora mismo estaba girando la esquina a la izquierda para ir, seguramente, a los aseos.

Matt se aseguró de tener su fiel pistola a mano, un regalo de su jefe, Lovino, hecha especialmente para él. El arma, llamada _Piété_, fue la creación culmine entre las armas silenciadas. Al disparar no producía sonido alguno, el retroceso era inaudible y no producía casi ningún rastro de pólvora. Como si el disparo nunca hubiera sido hecho. El armazón del artefacto también mostraba una gran dedicación. El arma, de un tono negro, mostraba la esterilizada figura marca de la casa _Lo Greco, _compañía la cual Romano era el actual presidente, con unas filigranas que recordaban a las hojas de arce que iban des de la culata hasta el cañón.

Después de cargar su pistola con un par de balas, sabiendo que no necesitaría más para completar el trabajo, se dispuso a continuar siguiendo a su víctima, caminando sin hacer ruido y agradeciendo que el número de magia hubiera empezado hace cinco minutos y, por tanto, el número de personas que vagaban por allí fuera nulo.

El rubio paró delante de la impoluta puerta blanca que daba paso a uno de los tantos aseos justo en el momento en el que el próximo presidente de la empresa farmacéutica entraba. Matt reaccionó rápido y detuvo la puerta justo antes de que se cerrara, manteniéndola abierta con lo poco que le sobraba del guante que llevaba como uniforme.

Redujo su respiración todo lo que pudo, intentando oír el cierre de una cremallera al ser abierta y la de exhalación e inhalación de aire. Sabiendo que el éxito de la misión dependía de su próximo movimiento abrió la puerta del servicio con un movimiento seco e inaudible.

Antes de que el pobre desgraciado pudiera abrir la boca para gritar el canadiense le había insertado dos balas en el centro de su amplia frente. Matt miró casi con remordimiento el cadáver, soltó un suspiro hastiado y le mandó un mensaje de texto a Feliks, ignorando la ventana de arriba de la pantalla que brillaba con un correo no leído, sabiendo demasiado bien de quién era y para que se lo habían enviado.

Feliks se lo estaba pasando de lo lindo viendo como el mago ejecutaba sus trucos. El último había involucrado al joven ilusionista siendo atravesado por el estómago por su compañera de unos veinte años de edad. La única pega era como de destrozada se había quedado la camisa del mago.

Un día triste para la moda.

Entonces oyó el suave timbre de su móvil, indicando que un mensaje había sido recibido. Sin mucha ceremonia sacó su móvil a trompicones del fabuloso bolso dorado que llevaba y examinó la pantalla.

_No encuentro a Ange._

Traducción "He filtrado las cámaras de seguridad, Matt debería poder hacer su trabajo sin ningún problema. Por cierto, eres absolutamente fabuloso y tienes un estilo impecable. Quiero un hijo tuyo" Naaa, la segunda parte era una flamante mentira, pero Feliks fantaseaba con esas palabras más a menudo de lo que era conveniente. Definitivamente demasiado tiempo sin sexo para imaginar al más estoico y frío de sus compañeros diciéndole algo tan femenino.

Pero soñar era gratis así que…

El timbre despertó al polaco de su ensoñación y sonrió al leer el mensaje que le había enviado su adorable compañero.

_Te estoy buscando ¿Dónde estás? _

_Por eso te dije que me acompañaras._

_Solo recuerdo haber girado a la izquierda y ahora todo es un caos._

_No veo a nadie para preguntar…_

_Contesta, por favor_

Traducción: He eliminado al objetivo, necesito ayuda para deshacerme del cuerpo. Estoy en un servicio. Me encuentro en el ala izquierda de la mansión, en el primer piso. Ningún testigo. Mueve tu flaco culo polaco hasta aquí, no me gusta quedarme solo con un fiambre.

Aunque seguramente si esas palabras hubieran salido actualmente de la boca de Matt todo hubiera sido bastante más educado y políticamente correcto.

El polaco salió a la búsqueda de su amigo mientras el mago hacia desaparecer a su pequeña ayudante tras una sábana blanca.

Si tan solo el hacer desaparecer un cadáver fuera tan fácil. Y limpio.

-Es como una verdadera lástima que el vestido se me haya manchado. Aunque estoy total y absolutamente seguro de que Ber no me hubiera dejado conservarlo. Está como tan obsesionado en deshacerse de todas las pruebas.

Feliks y Matt volvían de deshacerse del cadáver y se encontraban de camino a casa en el "nada fabuloso" coche de Feliks, en donde les esperaba agua caliente y una cómoda cama.

-Es verdad, pero sabes que lo hace por nuestro bien. Solo tiende a exagerar un poco a veces.

El correcto canadiense salió a la defensa de su compañero en su ausencia, aunque sabía que en el fondo ninguna de esas quejas era real.

-O sea, si al menos su expresión cambiara mientras nos habla… pero con esa cara tan seria como que te asusta.

Matt simplemente sonrió ante el comentario tan acertado de su amigo, evadiendo el hecho de que había ignorado totalmente la respuesta que le acababa de dar. El canadiense estaba ya acostumbrado a que la gente no lo oyera cuando hablaba.

-Hey, Mattie _home sweet home_ como decís los canadienses. No puedo esperar a quitarme la peluca y a dormir.

-Y yo de quitarme el uniforme y darme una ducha, el olor a humo se adhiere a la piel como sirope de arce a las tortitas.

El polaco empezó a reírse del comentario del _snipper_ y de cómo arrugaba la nariz mientras olfateaba el aire a su alrededor.

-Tienes como una obsesión total con las tortitas y el sirope ¿Eh?

-Soy canadiense, nosotros en vez de sangre tenemos sirope corriendo por nuestras venas. Y estamos muy orgullosos de ello.

Feliks aparcó el coche delante de la enorme casa de estilo toscano a la que llamaban su hogar, aunque técnicamente era propiedad de Lovino y Feliks, Matt y Berwald vivían allí por conveniencia (el hospedaje gratis y la compañía no tenían nada que ver, claro).

-¿Crees que Lovino ya estará en casa?

-La última vez que le vi estaba con una copa de vino en la mano. Maldita cerradura…- Giró su cabeza al otro rubio mientras intentaba encertar la llave en el cerrojo de la entrada principal.- Ya sabes cómo se pone nuestro italiano favorito cuando bebe. Como totalmente…

El click del pestillo sonó a gloria en los oídos del polaco pero su gozo se vio apagado al ver que su jefe se encontraba delante de la puerta que acababa de abrir, ocupando el espacio que correspondía al recibidor, con un niño pequeño a su lado.

-¿Cómo me pongo maldito bastardo?

Feliks acumuló aire en sus pulmones para gritarle la contestación cuando el canadiense le dio un codazo entre las costillas. Fuerte. Haciendo que perdiera todo el aliento que había contenido.

-¡Kuma!

El _snipper_ se apresuró a abrazar al pequeño de cabellos blancos que le esperaba en el portal, preguntándole entre susurros como le había ido el día, si le había echado de menos, a lo que el niño solo le respondió con un "hambriento" mientras se aferraba a los brazos del canadiense.

-Matt, como… que me… has dejado… sin aire.

Matthew le lanzó una mirada arrepentida a su amigo, mientras intentaba disminuir la alegría que le había causado ver a Kumajiro después de todo un día separado del pequeño. No por nada había estado criando al pequeño des de hacía dos años.

-Lo siento Feliks…

-Lo que sea, como que se cómo te pones… cuando no ves a tu pequeña mascota.- Recuperando ya la compostura y el aire que le había sido arrebatado, el polaco se incorporó y lanzó una mirada dubitativa a la escalera que quedaba justo en frente de la entrada.- ¿Dónde está nuestro fabuloso nórdico?

-Aqu'.

Todos los presentes se giraron al escuchar la profunda y acentuada voz que venía por la puerta de la derecha para toparse con un gigante rubio, de ojos azules fríos y mirada aterradora. Su hacker informático y último compañero, Berwald.

-Bien y ahora que ya estamos toda la _famiglia _reunida os hablaré del nuestro nuevo trabajo, mis queridos _bastardi. _No te me atrevas a quejarte, polaco.- Cortó Lovino antes de que Feliks pudiera acabar de abrir la boca.- Arthur me ha prometido el triple de tus recursos si lo completamos con éxito.

Esto ganó el interés del resto y oyeron las siguientes palabras de su jefe con una expresión atónita en sus caras:

-Búsqueda y captura de un rehén de la mafia rusa.

**TRADUCCIONES**

_(Menos las traducciones al inglés todas son fruto del google translator, así que lo siento por futuros errores gramaticales y ortográficos)_

_English pharmaceutical resources_: Recursos farmacéuticos ingleses (inglés)

_Ange: _Ángel (francés)

_Gentleman: _Caballero (inglés)

_Sir: _Señor (inglés)

_Sembra che hai un bastone su per il culo: _Parece que tengáis un palo en el culo (italiano)

_Home sweet home: _Hogar dulce hogar (inglés)

_Famiglia: _Familia (italiano)

_Bastardi: _Bastardos (italiano)

-**GRACIAS-**

Bien, ¡por fin he terminado el primer capítulo! ¿Qué os parece la historia de momento? Tengo que decir que no tengo ni idea de la mafia italiana, ni siquiera he visto el padrino así que, si escribo alguna burrada muy grande decírmelo, por favor (hay un límite de lo que se puede aprender leyendo la wikipedia XD).

Este no va a ser un fic bonito, aviso. Habrán muchas menciones al bajo mundo, problemas psicológicos y varias muertes de personajes entre otras cosas, por eso el rating M.

Curiosamente, ni Kumajiro ni Berwald iban a estar incluidos en esta historia, pero mi mente gritaba que faltaba algo y estos dos me aparecieron de repente... sin mencionar que ene este caso nuestro querido Kuma es humano XD no se si a mucha gente le gustará el cambio, pero me gusta demasiado como para tenerlo como un simple osito de peluche U.U

Mi agradecimiento a Violett_Shadow, sin ella esta historia no sería posible pues me pegó su amor por los mafia!Au y el dark!hetalia, además de ser la persona que primero lee los capítulos y me sugiere ideas y cambios (sin ella esta historia estaría olvidada en un cajón con la trama a medio hacer).

Para finalizar ¿Alguien se ha preguntado por las shippings de este fic? A quienes me acierten las parejas: Matthew x -, Feliks x -, Lovino x - y Berwald x -, antes de que suba el capítulo cuatro será recompensad con un one-shot o un fan-art de su elección.

Y esto es todo por ahora ¡Adeu!

**EDIT: **Por una equivocación en una letra que ha dado pie a mucho malentendidos, lo siento mucho . (es "criando" no "creando" XD)


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO II: SURPRISE**

Matthew se encontraba mirando el techo de su habitación, dándole vueltas a las palabras de Lovino mientras memorizaba las imperfecciones y surcos de la pared. Suspiró al ver que el reloj de su mesita marcaba las cinco de la madrugada y acarició el pelo de Kuma mientras volvía a repasar todo lo que su jefe les había dicho:

_-Nuestro nuevo cliente se llama Vladimir Lupei. Viene por recomendación directa de nuestro bastardo inglés favorito, Arthur. Por lo que me ha contado en la cena mientras bebíamos vino.- En este punto Lovino le lanzó una mirada llena de desprecio al polaco.- El hermano de Vlad fue declarado desaparecido hace seis meses. Como no es un hombre de poco recursos y es asquerosamente rico le siguió la pista al desgraciado de su hermano enton-_

_-Como que estoy absolutamente seguro de que el rastro le llevó a la rusa._

_El italiano le lanzó otra mirada de furia a Feliks, quien simplemente se la devolvió con una opaca y un rostro inexpresivo, mientras intentaba ocultar todos los recuerdos que ese nombre le traía a la mente._

_Todos (excepto Berwald) sabían demasiado bien en que estaba pensando el rubio en esos momentos._

_-Bien, como el travesti ha señalado, todo indica a que el hermanito se encuentra en el centro de la mafia rusa que opera aquí, en Nápoles._

_La nueva pieza de información sorprendió a todos los presentes (excepto a Kumajiro, quien se encontraba dormido en los brazos de Matt después de pasar la noche en vela esperándolo y al inexpresivo de Berwald) y, al unísono, giraron sus cabezas para ver como esto afectaba al polaco._

_-¿Así que tú como, totalmente sabias que la rusa había establecido su base aquí? ¿En esta ciudad?- La mirada fría de Feliks se había convertido en una glacial, sus ojos verdes vacios de cualquier emoción, simplemente observando a Lovino.- ¿Des de cuándo lo sabes, uh?_

_Matthew solamente podía rezar para que esto no acabara en una discusión entre sus dos mejores amigos. La casa no podría soportar el huracán que eso supondría, pero antes de poder decir nada para parar la inminente explosión Berwald se adelantó._

_-Yo lo descubrí. Hace dos semanas._

_La figura gigantesca del sueco se convirtió en el foco de atención de Feliks, quien simplemente se le quedó mirando. Notando la atmósfera tan densa, el canadiense se aclaró la garganta e intentó disminuir la presión que esa conversación estaba causado._

_-Bien, ¿Por qué no vamos a la cama y nos enfriamos un poco la cabeza? Esta ha sido una noche larga para todos nosotros ¿eh?- Matt intentó formar una sonrisa endeble pero hasta él mismo sabía que no engañaba a nadie.- Los planes pueden esperar hasta mañana…_

_Su intento de mejorar la situación pasó inadvertido por los otros dos rubios de la estancia, que aún seguían con la mirada clavada el uno en el otro. Aparentemente solo el italiano había estado atento a lo que había dicho y, con un puñetazo seco en la pared de color borgoña que se encontraba detrás de él reclamó la atención sobre su persona._

_-Cálmate _accidenti_ reina del drama. El bastardo sueco y yo ya hemos encontrado una perfecta y muy alejada casa en Milán para cuando todo esto acabe. Teníamos planeado salir de aquí esta misma semana pero...- En este punto le lanzó una mirada concisa a Feliks, una de aquellas que no admitían discusión y dejaba patente quien estaba a cargo.- Sabes tan bien como yo que aquello que nos proporciona Artie es imprescindible. Sobre todo para ti._

_El polaco bajó la cabeza y mantuvo su boca cerrada después de que Lovino pronunciara las últimas palabras de una manera secante, aunque en otras circunstancias no hubiera dudado en continuar la discusión…_

_-Y ahora.- El moreno se giró en dirección al canadiense, le depositó la mano derecha en el hombro del rubio mientras se colocaba una sonrisa amplia, deslumbrante y totalmente falsa que le provocó un escalofrío a Matt.- Tenemos que hablar de cómo te vas a infiltrar en la madriguera de esos bastardos, localizar al hermanito del rumano y salir de ahí sin que ninguno de esos _figli di puttana _os mate. ¿_Inteso_? _

_Matthew se limitó a soltar un suspiro y asintió. Des del principio le había resultado obvio que él iba a ser quien tendría que colarse en ese nido de víboras dado las circunstancias de Feliks y la nula habilidad de Berwald para hacer nada que no fuera encolar muebles o hackear ordenadores._

_-No te preocupes.- Continuó el italiano, como si estuvieran hablando del tiempo.- Si algo (cualquier cosa) sucede, me aseguraré de que el travestido culo de Feliks reciba las balas por ti._

_Y tras ese último estamento todos (excepto Berwald, como siempre) se echaron a reír._

El recuerdo ya no le hacía tanta gracia al rubio pero, sabiendo que la suerte ya estaba echada, se acurrucó contra el caliente bulto que era su hermano "adoptivo" (Feliks se escandalizaba ante la mención de Matt a cualquier cosa relativa a Kumajiro como hijo, alegando que él era demasiado joven como para ser tía, así que le dejaron con el título de hermano menor) y se hundió en la negrura del sueño.

-Recuerda bien esto canadiense, absolutamente jamás te cruces en el camino del don ¿Bien? Hablarás con su consigliere, o al menos eso espero, si por ca-

-Feliks, tranquilízate. Estaré bien ¿eh? Ser invisible debe tener sus ventajas en algún momento. Además el Don se encuentra en Rusia ¿O no dijo eso Berwald?

Matthew intentó calmar a su compañero aunque ni el mismo se sentía muy seguro de lo que acababa de decir.

-No entiendo porque Lovino se ha saltado LA regla ¿Sabes? La que absoluta y totalmente-

-Prohíbe cualquier trabajo que involucre a los bastardos mafiosos.- El canadiense esbozó una sonrisa endeble mientras imitaba con bastante acierto la voz de su jefe, intentando así que su amigo se relajara al oírle.- No me pasará nada teniéndoos de apoyo.

La conversación murió lentamente después de esta última frase. Matt no podía culpar el nerviosismo del polaco, pues había tenido una muy mala experiencia en ese lugar y, aunque eso no fuera así, no podía evitar sentir como enviaba a su amigo a una muerte segura.

Ambos le lanzaron una mirada ansiosa al reloj del salpicadero. Los número, de un rojo brillante y nada glamuroso, indicaban que eran las nueve y media de la mañana. Al ver la hora los nervios empezaron a inundar al _snipper_ pues habían salido de su casa a las nueve y, aunque la sede de la mafia se encontraba en la otra punta de la ciudad y el terrible tráfico en Nápoles no dejaba margen a mucha aceleración, no tardarían nada en llegar.

-Mattie, creo que ya va siendo hora de que bajes. Como que no podemos arriesgarnos a que te vean con nadie y absolutamente no conmigo, por muy bien disfrazado que esté.

Ambos se miraron durante un instante y asintieron después de lo que parecieron horas. Armándose de valor, Matthew abrió la puerta del volvo gris que Berwald les había prestado, alegando que era el más discreto del que disponían (cosa que era verdad) y negándose en redondo a cualquier otra opción más "encantadora" como se empeñaba en decir Feliks. Claro que todo esto se había resumido en el sueco dándole las llaves y una mirada de advertencia al polaco.

Cuando el canadiense ya había puesto un pie fuera del coche se giró por última vez y clavó sus ojos violetas en los verdes (ocultos por unas lentillas marrones) de su compañero.

-Cuida a Kuma por mí. Por favor.

Los dos sabían a qué se refería el rubio cuando pronunció estas palabras, por lo que el polaco no dudó en responder.

-Siempre, como que todos adoramos a ese devorador de tortitas.

Y, mientras Feliks pronunciaba estas palabras, Matthew Williams abandonó por completo el vehículo y se adentró en las calles italianas, pensando en el kilómetro que le quedaba por recorrer a pie.

-Hambriento.

Kumajiro se había levantado hacía apenas media hora para encontrar su cama vacía de cualquiera-que-sea-su-nombre pero, creyendo que el joven se había levantado temprano para hacerle las preciadas toritas como disculpa por haberle abandonado durante un día entero, no le dio importancia.

Hasta que entró a la cocina solo para encontrar al italiano malhumorado tomando café en la mesa junto al gigante mudo. Ni rastro de su protector ni ningún aroma que indicara que se hubieran cocinado tortitas recientemente en esa sala.

-Allí estás pequeño mocoso.- La voz cantarina atrajo la atención del niño al moreno quién tomó un sorbo de su café antes de continuar.- Matt está de misión, así que Berwald, Feliks y yo te estaremos cuidando.

-No.

Las palabras salieron sin pensar de la boca de Kuma aunque no se arrepentía ni un ápice de haberlas pronunciado. Él quería al chico que olía a sirope, no al enfurruñado con aroma a café, al que siempre olía a flores o el que olía a madera mezclada con metal. De ninguna manera.

-¡Maldita sea! Siempre estamos igual.- Lovino soltó un suspiro, exasperado, y le lanzó una mirada cómplice a Berwald.- Bien, pues si esas tenemos…

Dicho esto el sueco se levantó de repente de su silla y, antes de que le diera tiempo de correr al niño Berwald lo cargó sobre su hombro. Kumajiro empezó a patalear y a morderle el omoplato al gigante y en venganza este empezó a hacerle cosquillas en sus costados, todo con su cara seria de serie.

-¡Odiar! ¡Morder! ¡YA!

Lovino observó con una sonrisa la escena antes de ir a la nevera a por lo que sabía por seguro que calmaría y alegraría al pequeño. Notó que la criatura aún no controlaba bien el habla, cosa que no era de extrañar, pero verle reír sin la presencia de Matthew y actualmente poder hablar con él sin el canadiense en la sala hubiera sido algo imposible hace dos años, aunque sí era verdad que Kuma se volvía más agresivo en su ausencia por fin parecía empezar a abrirse con los otros. Y, aunque Lovino no lo admitiría nunca, también había empezado a tomarle cariño a esa cosa escuálida y de pelo blanco que estaba mordiendo a su compañero.

-Hey, _bambino. _Si prometes estarte quietecito te daré esto.

El italiano mostró triunfalmente el plato de toritas que Matthew había hecho apresuradamente antes de marcharse con Feliks. Vio como los ojos Kumajiro se iluminaban al ver los esponjosos manjares y dejó de torturar la espalda del pobre Berwald.

-Todavía os odio. Pero hay trato. Por ahora. Dadme las tortitas.

Y dejó que el sueco le colocara en la silla e incluso le acariciara el cabello sin siquiera dejar escapar un gruñido de su boca.

Si Mattie no estaba sus otros hermanos mayores tendrían que servir de sustituto hasta que volviera, decidió. Tan solo esperaría un par de días más.

-¿Señor Deiran Hyde?

Matthew contempló al hombre que acababa de pronunciar su nombre falso y notó que la descripción que le había dado Feliks del consigliere había acertado en todo. El hombre, más o menos colocado a principio de la treintena, lucía su pelo rubio con el flequillo desgarbado tapando el principio de sus gafas, que ocultaban un par de ojos azules y una mirada aparentemente amable. Matthew no podía asegurar que el consigliere de la mafia rusa fuera un hombre muy alto pues se encontraba sentado en un sillón orejero beis, que daba a la parte opuesta del escritorio de roble dónde el canadiense se encontraba en espera de que el otro hombre le diera permiso para tomar asiento.

-Sí, señor.

El consigliere le indicó con un gesto que se sentara en la silla colocada en frente de su escritorio, cosa que Matthew no dudó en hacer.

-He oído que tiene información valiosa sobre la mafia italiana que nos podría beneficiar.

El canadiense asintió, sintiéndose desnudo al no llevar encima ninguna de sus armas las cuales estaban guardadas a buen recaudo en una alcantarilla a dos calles de allí. Lo último que quería era que, al chequearle antes de entrar al edificio, le confiscaran a _Piété _(además de que no quería llamar innecesariamente la atención).

El hombre frente a él le pidió que continuara y, dejando salir todo el miedo almacenado en su cuerpo para hacer su historia más creíble, contó cómo su hermano mayor había ingresado en la _Cosa Nostra _y, como después_, _su _Capodecime _le asesinó propinándole una gran paliza. Ahora él había querido vengarse de ellos contando a su peor enemigo la fecha y el lugar en el cual se iba a realizar una de las mayores transacciones de dinero en efectivo que se querían enviar a Suiza para su ingreso, en el cual su hermano iba a tomar parte y añadió como golosina algún que otro nombre importante en la estructura de la mafia italiana.

Lovino había tenido la cortesía de ofrecer todos estos datos a Matthew para que los utilizara. Pero no le sorprendió, todos sabían el rencor que su jefe guardaba a la mafia siciliana. La historia lacrimógena fue una invención de Feliks y Berwald ayudó a hacerla más creíble (a saber que monstruo hubiera salido de la mente del polaco sin nadie que le frenara), todo ello mientras desayunaban tortitas en la cocina esa misma mañana. Después de todo, el tiempo era esencial para rescatar a un rehén.

-Bien, como supongo entenderá, después de darnos esta información tan valiosa no podemos dejar que la Cosa Nostra le haga daño, así que deberá quedarse aquí hasta que la transacción tome parte dentro de dos semanas.- El tono amable del hombre no engañó ni un ápice a Matthew. Él sabía que la verdadera razón por la que le querían allí era por si todo lo que acababa de decir era falso y así poder matarlo o torturarlo si se daba el caso. Esto no preocupaba al rubio, pues era su intención des del principio y, si no era capaz de encontrar al hermano de su cliente en dos semanas, el niño no debía encontrarse en la casa.- Supongo, no tendrá ningún problema.

Matthew no osó decir nada y tan solo asintió con la cabeza, teniendo la esperanza de que le condujeran a cualquier sitio lejos de nadie importante en el bajo mundo. La regla de oro de Lovino había calado muy hondo en la mente del canadiense.

Justo cuando los dos hombres se acababan de levantar de sus asientos para que Eduard (el nombre con el que el consigliere se había presentado a sí mismo) le llevara a ver a alguien que le explicaría la distribución de la casa, un gigante de cabello plateado y ojos violeta se presentó delante de la puerta.

-Eduard, ya he vuelto~. Todo había sido una invención de Natalia así que cuando me di cuenta volví enseguida.

La voz del extraño paró al darse cuenta de que había más de una persona en el estudio y le lanzó una sonrisa infantil al canadiense.

Matthew se forzó a corresponderle el gesto aunque su mente se encontraba en un estado caótico.

_Esto no puede estar pasando. Él no debería estar aquí. Berwald dijo que se fue de viaje a Rusia a solucionar varios problemas y no volvería en un mes. ¡_Merde_!_

-Oh, eres un nuevo recluta ¿_da?~ _Me encanta ver como nuestra familia crece_._

El recién llegado continuó hablando en su tono de niño pequeño, aunque el rubio sabía que todo era una farsa.

Pues ¿Cómo iba a ser inocente el Don de la mafia rusa?

**TRADUCCIONES:**

_Accidenti: _Maldito (italiano)

_Figli di puttana_: Hijos de puta (italiano)

_Inteso_: Entendido (italiano)

_Bambino: _Niño (italiano)

_Piété: _Piedad (francés)

_Merde: _Mierda (francés)

**CARGOS DE LA MAFIA:**

_**Don**_ (jefe de la familia)

_**Sottocapo**_ (subjefe, sustituye al Don en caso de que este esté incapacitado)

_**Consigliere**_ (consejero del Don, le asesora en decisiones importantes)

_**Caporegime**_ (es el superior al Capodecime)

_**Capodecime**_ (dirige a una decena de hombres)

_**Soldato**_ (son los conocidos sicarios de la mafia)

_**Associati**_ (son los aspirantes a soldatto, aun no han sido admitidos en la familia)

(Copy paste de la wikipedia :D)

**-GRACIAS-**

¿Un capítulo tan pronto? Sip, pero os aviso ya que esto es un caso excepcional gracias a las vacaciones de Navidad~ (que acabo el día seis T.T) así que os lo podéis tomar como un regalo de reyes adelantado.

Ahora al capítulo: Se que este es un poco aburrido pero es que es un capítulo de transición, lo siento . Prometo que todo será más emocionante en los siguientes capítulos, pero necesito tiempo para desarrollar la acción...

Un agradecimiento a todos aquellos han comentado o añadido favorito/follow a esta historia y a Violett_shadow por todo lo que me ayuda! (Ahora me pondré a contestar a quien se me haya pasado, siento el retras chic s .) Y por por favor, no me comentéis en anónimo que no puedo contestaros T.T

Por cierto, nadie acertó todas las parejas (ni siquiera dos XD) así que el concurso continua. Pista: (Dos de nuestros asesinos acabaran liados~).

¡Adeu!


End file.
